A new life
by moondogy
Summary: Ienzo fakes his death to start a new life. was it worth it? my first fic please review no pairings. rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

'I have to do it I have no choice after all no one would miss me right?' Ienzo sat there staring at the vile that that contained a blue liquid as he was remembering how he got it.

_**Flash back**_

"Go on take then when you wake up you'll be given a new life don't you want that? Said xigbar.

"Of course I do I just don't think this is right" Ienzo said in defense "my friends would miss me and so will my parents"

" so you just graduated from high school so you won't be staying with your parents for long plus your dad hits you in is drunk rampage and your mom just sits and watches while your father beats the shit out of you and you only have friends because they feel sorry for you"

'it was true my father did beat me a few times I had to go to the hospital and my mom just sits there and watches while he does it she keeps telling me that she is sorry that have to go true this but I don't believe her. Then there are my "friends" or so they called themselves. There's Axel, Roxas and then Demyx. I met Axel when he asked to borrow my notes; I met Roxas because he and Axel are friends. I met Demyx by accident; it was when he was playing is sitar in the school auditorium. Normally I'm not a fan of music but Demyx was different. He saw me and asked how it was I said "I think that was very nice" he smiled at my response and soon we became friends. Now Demyx is a performer at small local clubs. Demyx's cheery personality was the exact opposite of mine but he has been more of a friend than Axel or Roxas.'

His voice snapped me out of my thoughts

"all right if you don't want it..."

"WAIT!" I stopped him in the middle of his sentence.

"I'll take it"

"Good now here is the plan; when you take this liquid then it will knock you out for about a week but everyone will think you are dead but you really won't be and when you wake up you'll be inside a coffin.."

"ARE YOU MAD!" I once again stopped him in the middle of his sentence.

"Let me finish alright, me and my partner will dig you up and we'll take you to a new town with a new identity"

"That sounds better"

"Now all you have to do is take this vile you will have about five minutes to get rid of the vile and say good bye to your old life" he said while handing me the vile."

"Alright" taking the vile from his hand.

**END Flash Back**

And now I sit here thinking should take it or not.

I thought about my pros and cons and in the end I decided to take it.

It felt cold as it touched my lips and I could feel it as it went down my throat.

I quickly disposed of it and lay on my bed waiting for it to kick in.

Soon I felt it working and my mind started to hazy.

My last thought was "_no one would miss me right_?"

And then darkness.

**Meanwhile**

(Demyx P.O.V)

Man I hope Ienzo will enjoy the gift I am going to give him

He said that he wanted the novel but he could never afford it.

So I decided to go for a surprise visit I give it to him

I arrived at his home and rang the door bell his mom answered it

"Hello aqua" I greeted her

"Hello Demyx here to see Ienzo are we?"

"yeah I wanted to give him a gift"

"go on ahead he is in his room"

As I walked up the something did not seem right I shrugged it off as nothing

_Knock Knock _

"Ienzo it's me Demyx"

I waited a minute… nothing

_Knock Knock Knock Knock _

"Ienzo answer the door please"

No answer

"Alright I'm coming in"

When I opened the door I see him on his bed

"oh he just asleep" I felt relief.

Maybe I should wake him up

"Ienzo wake up"

He did not respond

"Ienzo wake up" a little louder this time

Still nothing

I went turn on the light and when I did Ienzo looked deadly pale.

"IENZO!"

Went to shake him

When I touched him he felt ice cold

When I searched for a pulse… nothing

"Ienzo please wake up please" tears now streaming down my face

I was now shaking him violently but in vain

"What is all the ruckus going on in here"

Aqua now at the door

"What are you doing Demyx"

"he's dead …he's dead" I just kept repeating over and over again

"who dead"

"Ienzo I walked in his room and found him like this"

"Oh no" she started to cry too

"We …should … call ...a...Ambulance" I said between snobs

"Alright" aqua left to call an ambulance

I just sat there cradling Ienzo in my arms

Soon the paramedics arrived and they took his body

"How could this have happen"

(Ienzo's P.O.V)

My mind was still cloudy and I could not open my eyes

But my face felt wet and I could hear faint sobbing sounds.

Was someone crying?

No can't be no one in the right mind would cry for be dead or not

My mind started to black out again

But not before I heard alarms _so it worked they think a am dead_.

My mind went dead again

**A/N: how was it as a first fan fic**

**Review?**


	2. chapter two

**A/N: my computer is the best in the world (lying)**

**It's so amazing it abruptly freezes at random and while I am typing (seriously)**

**Any way I forgot to say the declaimer**

**I do not own kingdom hearts it belongs to Disney**

**Ok on with the story**

**End A/N**

(At Ienzo's funeral, Demyx .)

How could this happen?

The doctors said that they could not find the cause of death without performing an autopsy

But aqua said she did not like the idea of them cutting open her son

It was enough to know he was dead so they let him be with no questions

(Lucky Ienzo)

And now I sit here just hoping that this is some horrible nightmare and when I wake up

He'll be there telling me good morning and I'll ask him if he would like to come to see me practice my sitar

But now I sit here watching him lay in the coffin still and quiet

And now it hurts to think that I will never get to talk to my closest friend

(Minutes later)

Every one that loved him is now gathered around him saying there final goodbye

Before they set him in the ground I put the book between his crossed arms

"Hope you enjoy it Ienzo" a whisper so low I couldn't tell I said it

Now me, Axel, Roxas, and Ienzo's dad Terra are bringing his coffin to the burial site

We set him down as he is being set down everyone throws a rose I throw the last one

Once everyone left me Axel and Roxas stayed for an hour now were in axels car

Heading to his home

Once we got there all of us stayed there not willing to say a word

"we sure had some good times didn't we?" Roxas was the one to break the silence

"yeah" Axel said in low voice

"Remember the time when Ienzo confessed he couldn't swim so we spent the entire afternoon

Teaching him how?"

" or the time when axel burned Ienzo's book"

I never did get to apologize for that"

It ok axel I'm pretty sure he forgave you"

I remained silent for the entire time

"I'm going home" I stated

"Demyx don't go"

"Roxas let him he just need some time to think" axel assured him

I left before any more could be said

As I walk home my thoughts focused on Ienzo

And the time we spent together good and the bad times

Still it hurt to think about him

Before I knew it I was at my house

When I walked in my room I fell on the bed

I laded there for a few minuets

When I turned my head to face my dresser I saw something on it

I got up to look at it then I realized

'This is Ienzo's favorite book'

He must have left it over here the last time he visited

Now this is the only thing have left to remember him

I put it in a box under my bed I'm am going to keep it forever

I laid back down on my bed

Before I fell asleep the final thoughts that went to my mind were

_Ienzo how could you leave us?"_

**A/N:**

**Ok a really short chapter but the next one will be longer this I swear.**

**Questions, concerns, review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ok so this is a little later updated but I have a good reason**

**Finals are coming up soon so end up spending more free time studying**

**But enough about my problems you came here to read a story**

**I do not own kingdom hearts if I did then final mix would be in English**

**END A/N**

**(Ienzo P.O.V)**

Where am I?

_Why is it so dark?_

The questions seem to echo in my mind

It was still hard to think most likely the side effects of the drug

A few minutes later my mind cleared up a little

I tried to get up but my head hit some thing

"ow!, what did I hit" o said while rubbing my head

Then reality hit me like a ton of bricks "oh yeah I'm in a coffin Xigbar should be here soon until then I will take this time to think"

'well it too late to turn back now, I wonder how my funeral went and who went? O, well I'll never find out'

I waited for about ten minutes, "where the hell are they"

A few more minutes later I begun to panic and a lot of questions

_Where are they?_

_Did they forget?_

_Did they lie just so they can bray me alive?_

I was stopped in the middle by a pounding noise

I continued for a minute then stopped

"You ok in their Ienzo?" it was clearly xigbar

"yeah now get me out" I yelled

As soon as the lid opened I noticed it was dark out most likely because they did not want to get noticed by anyone

I got op but there was something on my chest

"What is this, no way" it was a book and as soon as I saw the cover I knew what it was

"What that you got there" xigbar said in a cocky voice

"It's the book I've always wanted"

"We'll take it with you and let's go" I nodded at this

I got out "well don't just stand there help me put the dirt in your grave so we can leave"

We started to fill it back up

"Xigbar how will this work exactly" drawing his attention to me.

"I'll tell you in the car"

_Did he get me the book? while we filled the hole I began to wonder_

_Who could have gotten this book for me?_

_I only told one person and that was Demyx_

_him no one else knew about it _

Maybe this was a bad choice but I can't turn back now not when everyone thinks I'm dead

When we finished we began walking

I noticed a lone car in the parking lot, it was all black to better hide in the dark

"Ok get in"

As we approached the car there was someone else in there

"Who's that?" pointing at the man

"That's Xaldin my best friend, he is here to help me"

'man he has a lot of dread locks'

"aright get in the car" Xigbar said grabbing my attention

I got in the back seat and so did Xigbar "where are we going?"

"We are going to a few city's over so that gives us enough time for me to tell you the new you and so you can ask questions" while pulling out a folder

"Ok inside this you will find your paperwork as proof that you are who you say you are, as well as five hundred dollars your resident is going to be an apartment at 667 destiny avenue. Any questions?"

"a few, okay first who is the new me exactly"

"You will no longer be Ienzo Anderson; instead you will be Zexion shadows"

"Why did you give me an anagram of my original name?"

"I is much simpler than make you a whole new name"

"How did you get those to be legal?"

"I got a few connections with some very high people in the government but I can't tell you who they are or else I could get in trouble and they will no longer help me"

"Why and how did you get a resident for me?"

"because you need a place to stay and I know for a fact you can't stay at your parents home and I know the landlord Marluxia and he agreed to let you stay there, the first month will free but you will have to pay after that, also he is going to greet you at the front so he can show you to your apartment, oh and the man is obsessed with flowers"

"Is there anyone else that you have done this for?"

"Just a few like even but now he is Vexen had a similar life to you but now he is the head scientist in his field and my friend Marluxia is also one"

"okay this my last question, why are you willing to help me when I really don't know you know you yet your calling favors from friends giving me money and a place to stay knowing that I can't help you in return so there is no benefit on your behalf, so my question is why are you helping me?"

"because I know what it's like to go thru this, to have an abusive parent, that's why I got all of these scars my dad did them to me, I was like you hoping that as soon as my eighteenth birthday I could leave the hell hole, but when it came I was all packed up ready to leave walked in my room I was about to tell him to leave but then he kicked me in the stomach and then I noticed he had a knife he said he was going to miss me and he wanted one last go before I could leave I forgot what happened after that because I suddenly woke up in the hospital and my eye was gone and there was bandages all over my face, after that I told myself that I would never let something like that happen to anybody else"

I was about to ask another question but Xaldin interrupted me I almost forgot he was in the car

"were here" he said in a monotone voice

"xigbar this place looks expensive I'm not sure I can afford this"

this place looked very fancy and had a bunch of regular two story apartments, there was a nice sturdy fence, a bunch of flowers everywhere, a swimming pool and the apartment were all nicely painted and looked as if some rich person could live here.

"Relax Marluxia agreed to cut your rent and to help you find a job, now I'm going to call him to show you to your apartment" he picked up his phone and dialed a few numbers

"Yeah it's me he waiting outside" he hung up "ok let's get a few things straight before you leave, one I'll check on you every few months, two if you need to call me in an emergency ask Marluxia because he has my number, and three you are to try and evade all contact with anyone from your past life, that's all now just get out of the car and wait for Marluxia"

When I got out of the car it was really cold but I just realized that I am still in my funeral tuxedo

I stood there shivering for a few minutes when the gates opened and a man with pink hair was walking to me

"Are you Zexion shadows?"

"wh- oh yeah" a need to get used to my new name

"Then fallow me to your new home oh and don't touch my flowers"

As we walked I noticed that this place was big, soon we reached a door with the number six on it

"Ok here is your apartment room and here are you keys" he said as he gave me a key with a number six incurved in it.

"Thanks" I took the keys from his hand

"in case xigbar didn't tell you your first month will be free but after that you will have to pay but lucky you xigbar convinced me to cut your monthly bill from 1000$ to 450$ that's a very generous offer, but enough talk you need to go to sleep so we can go job searching tomorrow" as soon as he finished he started to walk away

Well now time to see my new home, when I walked in the first thing I noticed was that all the basic home necessity's was already set up I had a couch, TV, empty bookshelf, kitchen appliances in the bedroom there was a bed, dresser and a lamp

The first thing I did was lay on my bed it a really nice place and there no dad to hit me and the bed is very soft o did not realize that I was this tired and as I laid down the I realized that the only thing I would miss is my friends Demyx, Roxas and even Axel but I stopped wondering as my mind began to drift to sleep

'_This life is better already'_

**A/N alright longer like I promised but if you have an idea for a another chapter I'll consider it**

**Review? **


End file.
